One Life,One Heart
by Akaru325
Summary: Resumé :Akaru,jeune Adolescent de 17ans Habitant Paris dans un appartement Avec ses Parents. Il menait une vie normal quand la CPE de son Lycee lui donna une mystérieuse lettre. Que contient cette lettre ? que va t-il lui arriver ? Ce sera un Mixte de Groupe De Kpop et Jpop Disclaimer:L'histoire m appartien Mais pas les Groupes !
1. Chapter 1

*Dring,Dring*

Moi:Hum... Foutu Reveil Quand je regardais sur l'ecran du reveil il etait 6h30,

Je me dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche, Je me regardait dans le mirroirs Moi:Wouh! J'ai un tête. Je me deshabilla et entra dans la Douche.

Moi*sortant de la douche*: Ah sa fait du bien et sa reveille! Je prend le peigne et commenca a me coiffer j'avais opter pour une coupe assez basic(oui je me fait des coupe de cheveux avec un peigne !).

Maman: Akaruu,Tu vas etre en retard! Je m'habillait en vitesse et alla manger mon petit dejeuner. Moi:M'man J'y vais a ce Soir.

Maman:D'accord a ce soir.

Je pris Mon sac et mon telephone portable. Voilà je vous fait une petite présentation de moi mon surnom Akaru,je suis Français ,Mes passion le Japon et la Coree du sud. Pourquoi me diriez-vous j'adore les 2 culture des ses pays et aussi je suis un grand fan de Jpop et Kpop, le lycee où je vais est tres grand mais j'ai pas d'amis a cause que mes passion sont Différentes,Voilà.

Moi*sortant du metro*:Ce cher Lycée allons-y.

Je m'avança en trainant les pieds et ouvrit la grande porte de mon lycée. Quand j'entends la voix du surveillant

Surveillant:Akaru! la CPE veut te voir maintenant, elle a quelque chose a t'annoncer.

Moi*Begaiyant*:Q-Q-Q-Quoi! Moi! D'accord. Je me dirigeas vers le bureau de ma CPE qui etait au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle s'appelait Mdme Ferutire

*Toc toc*

Mdme Ferutire:Entrez!

Moi*en entrant*:B-Bonjour Mdme vous vouliez me voir?

Mdme Ferutire:Oui,assis toi voilà je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu dois quitter l'établissement car nous ne pouvons plus te prendre en charge et tiens prend cette lettre!

Moi*Prenant la lettre*:Quoi!? C'est quoi ce delire? Merci

Mdme Ferutire:Cette lettre tu dois la donner a tes parents d'accord maintenant part j'ai des chose a faire !

Je partit de son bureau et du lycée un peu chambouler et me dirigea vers la bouche de metro J'ai faillis tomber en descendant les escalier. Le metro etait là,je le pris J'arrivais chez moi.

Moi: Papa,Maman tenez cette lettre c'est la CPE qui me l'a donner Elle ma dit que je devais quitter le lycée !

Maman*Ouvrant la lettre*: Elle est Serieuse c'te CPE ! *lis la lettre* Votre fils sera transfere dès demain dans un lycée internationale en corée du sud Voici le Billet d'avion d'akaru et quelqu'un l'attendra là-bas

Moi:Alors?

Maman:Tu fais tes bagages et tu vas en corée du sud pour allez a ton nouveau lycée.

Moi*avec un Grand sourire et montant sur la chaise*:Serieux! Wouhou *danse* je vais en corée du sud j'y crois pas ! Yeah ! Après avoir reprit mes esprit ma mère avait fait a manger entre-temps. Après avoir finis de manger je mit en tenue pour aller de dormir me Brossa les dents et alla me coucher.

Voilà le 1er Chapitre finis j'espere qu'il vous plaira et on verras comment cela se passerat-il quand Akaru arriveras en corée du sud


	2. Chapter 2

*DRING DRING*

Moi:Saleté de Reveil !

Ma Mère:Akaruuuuuuu Reveil Toi c'est Aujourd'hui que tu pars pour ton nouveau lycée !

J'ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, puis sauta de mon lit j'ai faillis de prendre la porte de ma chambre dans l'elans , Ma mère avais fait ma valise hier soir pour être tranquille le lendemain .

Moi:M'man je dois être a l'aéroport dans Combien de temps ?

Ma mère: Dans 2 heures maximun. Moi: Merci je vais me dépecher Alors !

Je m'habillait en vitesse pour aller prendre mon petit dejeuner. J'avais mis un T-shirt avec Smiley avec un jean noir avec la ceinture qui depasse j'avais mis mon bracelet shambala porte-bonheur et une veste manche courte bleu.

Je finis mon petit Dejeuner et mon père ma dit qu'il m'emmenait avec ma mère en voiture.

Après 1 heures de Trajet de voiture

J'arrive a l'aéroport. Moi et mes parent ont est allez enregistre les bagages et a l'haut parleur on annonçait.

Haut-parleurs: le Vol en destination de Seoul veuillez vous rendre a la porte 4-C S'il vous plait.

Après 15 minute j'ai trouve la Fameuse porte 4-C

Je devais dire aurevoir a mes parent j'aimais pas dire aurevoir surtout a mes parent.

Moi: Bon... Je vais devoir y aller moi.

Ma mère*les larmes au yeux*: Tu fais bien attention d'accord , tu prend bien soin de toi hein mon loulou.

Moi*les larmes au yeux aussi*: T'inquiète pas maman j'ai faire attention a moi arrete tu vas me faire pleurer d'accord tout vas bien se passer d'accord * Lui sourit*

Haut-Parleur:Destination Seoul veuillez vous rendre a la porte de l'avion s'il vous plait.

Moi:J'y vais je vous aime très fort et je vous donnerai des nouvelles quand j'arrive a avoir. le temps allez aurevoir.

Après des aurevoirs difficile je montais dans l'avion et trouvait ma place facilement.

Après le decollage de l'avion , je pris mon portable et mis mes ecouteur je m'endormis en laissant couler une larme. Après 11 heures de vol on annonça que l'on allait atterir je me reveilla et attendais que l'avion atterisse. Après l'avion atterit je sortit de l'avion pour aller prendre mes bagages je fis les gros yeux quand je vis le monde qu'il avait pour aller prendre les Bagages.

Moi:Pardon je veux passé moi j'ai mes affaires a prendre surtout allez-y bousculer moi !

Je parlais en français pour l'instant car j'avais pas beaucoup de notions en coréens. Je pris mes bagages et allais vers la sortie ou je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'annés avec une pancarte où mon nom etait ecris.

Moi*timidement*:V-V-V-Vous devez être le monsieur dont parlais la lettre?

?: Oui c'est moi je suis Park Haneul mais appele moi Haneul

Moi:Oh vous parlez français! D'accord et on va où pour Savoir et comment s'appele le Lycée aussi s'il vous plait ?

Haneul: Oui j'ai passer 3 ans là-bas !On va a l'appartement ou tu vas loger avec 5 personne qui vont au même lycée que toi et le lycée s'appele Lycée Joahmida

Moi: Un appartement avec 5 jeune qui vont au même lycée que moi et tout seul avec la barrière de langue !

Haneul: T'inquiète pas en plus c'est la rentre il seront pas là et on depose tes affaires a l'appartement et je t'emmene au lycée et aussi d'après mes source un des jeunes parle anglais !

Après avoir fait les présentation. Nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture et nous allons en direction de l'appartement. Après 1 heure de trajet et d' émerveillement par rapport aux paysage coreen on arrivais a l'appartement. L'appartement se trouvais au 5e etage de l'immeuble qui en devait faire dix etages. pris mes affaire et allons prendre l'ascenseur pour aller direction le 5e etage.

Moi:Ben didons vous avez des grand couloir en corée.

Pris les cles de l'appartement qui me donna après car j'en allait avoir besoin.

Moi*Bouche bée*:Woaouh Il Super grand cet appartement !

Haneul*En rigolant*: Bah oui il faut bien logé 5 jeune non?

Je vis mon nom sur une des portes.

Moi*montrant du doigt la porte*:Sa c'est ma chambre je suppose.

Je me dirigeas vers celle-ci

Moi*Bouche Bée*:Purée sa c'est de la chambre ! Oh un grand lit , un bureau et Même un PC portable c'est super et c'est quoi ce qui est accrocher aux dressing?

Haneul: Ton uniforme pour le lycée tu vas de voir le mettre et après on va aux lycée parce que la on est un peu en retard.

Je fis oui avec la tête et pris mon uniforme et alla dans la salle de bain pour me changer! Je suis vetus d'une veste a manche longue bleu fonçé et avec un pantalon gris(Et il gratte) Je sortit de l'appartement et pris l'ascenseur et retrouvait dans la voiture j'entrai et on alla au lycée.

J'espère que sa vous a plût et laisse un review :) on verra la rentré d'akaru comment se passe telle !


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3:Arriver au lycée et rencontre surprenantes ! Dans la voiture.

Haneul: Alors tu sais quel option artistique tu vas prendre ?

Moi:Hein!? Ya des options artistique dans ce lycée et y a quoi pour savoir ?

Haneul: Chant,Danse,Dessin, Cinema.

Moi:Je crois que je vais prendre Chant car je chante mais ma voix est un peu nul faut que je l'améliore.

Haneul: Ah Bon! Chant c'est une des option les plus difficile surtout dans ce lycée !

Moi:Pourquoi surtout dans ce lycée!?

Haneul: Tu verras par toi même*sourire au coin*

Après cette discusion avec nous arrivâmes aux lycée Joahmida qui est très grand.

Haneul: Voilà je te laisse comme la ceremonie d'entré a déjà éte fait il va falloir que tu ailles au secrétariat t'inquiète pas tu vas facilement le retrouver! Moi*en sortant de la voiture*

Moi:D'accord Merci pour m'avoir accompagner Aurevoir .

Je fermais la portière de la voiture j'avais mon sac en bandoulière et me dirigeas vers le grand portail du lycée et entra dans la cour (Qui est super grande aussi!) Les élèves du lycée me regardait certains me devisageait, j'accéleras le pas entra dans le lycée.

Moi: Bon Maintenant faut trouver le secrétariat j'espère que je vais le trouver !

Je marcha quelque minute dans les couloirs quand je vis une porte où etait inscrit secrétariat. Je decide de taper a la porte *Toc toc toc* J'entendis une voix feminine qui parlait en anglais me dit d'entrer

Moi: Bonjour je suis le nouvel élève français je viens juste d'arriver Desoler pour mon retard*m'inclinant*

Secrétaire: Oh D'accord donc tu est Alex Frissois pas besoin de t'excuser ça arrive *Sourire*Alors tu sais quelle option artistique vas-tu prendre ? Moi:Je préfere qu'on m'appele Akaru si cela ne vous gène pas. Oui je vais prendre l'option chant.

Secrétaire: Akaru d'accord sa me gène pas! Tu est bien courageux de prendre cette option mon petit donc je note chant c'est fait,alors tiens tes livres pour l'année et un plan du lycée ah oui ton prof principal est déjà avec sa ta classe sa salle se trouve au 1er etage c'est la porte 204 allez file tu vas encore plus en retard!

Moi*Pris les livre et les mis dans son sac*: Merci madame j'y vais alors Aurevoir *s'inclinant*

Je sortis du secrétariat et me dirigeas vers l'escalier pour aller au 1er etage en montant les escalier j'entendait des cris et des rires je me precipita rapidement pour monter l' escalier et d'un coup me pris quelque chose de dur dans la figure. Heureusement j'etais arrivé au 1er etage sinon je serais tomber.

Moi*en me grattant la tête*:Aie sa fait mal !

?: Hey petit çava tu t'est pas fait mal !

J'entendis une voix grave d'adolescent de 19ans je crois je relève la tête pour voir qui c'est et là le Choc c'etait Baekho des Nu'est il avait c ses cheveux blonds et une Carrure incroyable j'etait un des plus grand fan de ce groupe (Mais j'étais pas le genre de fan hystérique qui gueule son nom en le voyant) et je comprit la phrase de dans ce lycée abritait des star de Kpop.

Moi*Baissant la tête et rougit*: Euh... P-P-P-Pardon je dois y aller je suis en retard

Baekho:Hey petit attend ta perdu un truc HEY !

J'entendis sa voix crier mais partit en courant vers salle de 204 que j'avais repére, je soufflait avant de frapper a la porte.

*Toc Toc Toc*

?: Entrez !

Moi*balbutiant*:B-b-b-bonjour je suis le nouvel élève français desoler de mon retard Le prof s'appelait il etait prof de maths (Je hais les maths)

Siwon: Ah! Je vous attendais Vous devez etre Akaru c'est ça ?

Moi:Oui c'est ça !

Siwon: Presente toi a la classe s'il te plait

Moi*m'inclinant*:Mon Nom est Alex mais je préfere qu'on m'appele Akaru j'ai 17ans je viens de paris pour etudier ici.

traduisait tout ce que je disait et il me donna mon emplois du temps.

Siwon: Tiens ton emploi du temps tu un peu plus d'heure que les autre vu que tu ne parle pas coréen pour l'instant allez va t'asseoir.

Je fis oui avec la tête et alla m'asseoir au fond je deballais mes affaires mais je trouvait plus mon porte-bonheur qui etait dans mon sac.

Moi:Merde il est où j'ai pas pu le perdre oh zut je verrais après !

*Toc Toc Toc*

Siwon: Entrez! Ah Baekho vous etes en retard quelle est votre excuse cette fois-ci hein ?

Baekho: Je me suis cogner contre Quelqu'un et il a perdu quelque chose et je l'ai cherchez dans tous le lycée mais je l'ai pas trouvé.

Ce quelqu'un c'etait moi je m'enfonçait encore plus dans ma chaise pour pas qu'il me voit et m'ebouriffa les cheveux pour pas qu'il me reconnaisse et comme par hasard a coter de ma table un table vide et il alla s'asseoir a coter de moi.

Siwon: Allez va t'asseoir !

Il fit oui avec la tête et alla s'asseoir ! Le cours commençait quand je reçu une tape dans la cote qui me fit sursauter et regardais autour de moi c'etait baekho Je me dis dans ma tête qu'est-ce ce qui me veut. Je le regarda et il fut surpris !

Baekho*Chuchote*:Hey mais c'est toi le petit qui s'est cogner contre moi c'est quoi ton nom si tu me le dis pas je garde sa avec moi *Montrant le. Porte-clés*

Moi*Timidement*:Déjà de un je suis pas petit et de deux tu va me rendre sa tout de suite car c'est mon porte bonheur donc tu me le rends!

Baekho: Ton nom ou rien !

Moi:Akaru c'est bon t'est content maintenant tu me le donne s'il te plait *rougit*

Baekho:Awwnnnn Trop mimi je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre moi c'est Baekho je fais partis des Nu'est tu connais*lui rend le porte cles*

Moi:Merci et Oui je connais !

*Dring Dring*

La sonnerie retentit

Baekho:Viens Akaru on finit les cours Je vais te presenter a mes amis.

Je fit oui avec la tête, Alors pour une rentre de lycée me suis fait un ami qui est une star de Kpop Et Jpop (Déjà sa commence bien) et puis il allait me presenter a ses amis (Qui devait etre des star aussi )j'avais une appréhension mais bon comme je suis nouveau faut bien que je m'integre. On avait discuter pendant qu'on allait au rez-de-Chaussée Il avait pris aussi l'option chant comme lui et c'etait lui qui allait m'apprendre le coréen après avoir discuté je vis un groupe compose de deux filles et trois garçon qui parlait et rigolait.

?:Oppa! depèche ya Nichkhun qui raconte ses blagues c'est trop drole Oh c'est qui le garçon qui t'accompagne il est trop chou on dirait un pitit chiot!

La fille qui me comparait a un chiot me dit baekho dans l'oreille elle s'appelait Sunny elle etait tres belle avec des cheveux court de couleur turquoise et blanc , elle etait petite aussi et faisait partis du groupe des SNSD !

Baekho:J'arrive Sunny !

On s'approcha du groupe Baekho me presenta a ses amis Le grand qui faisait le pitre etait ce Fameux Nichkhun qui faisait parti des 2pm quand il ma vu j'ai pas compris il courut vers moi et il m'a porter j'etais a je sais pas combien de centimètre du sol j'ai crier de peur et il me lacha après il y avait un Brun avec un visage plutot rond s'etait Ohno satoshi un japonais qui faisait partis du groupe Arashi (Que j'adore) Il est etait plutot calme et gentil , après le troisième garçon qui etait là Yoseob qui fait partis des Beast pour vous dire quand je l'ai vus j'ai faillis tomber les fesse par terre mais bon il etait tres gentil et on Finit avec la Deuxieme fille qui etait avec Sunny et s'appelait Eunjung elle avait les cheveux long et noir et elle toute timide (c'etait trop mimi) quand Baekho finit de me presenté a ses amis il me presenta et ses amis etait en choc j'etais le 1er français qui venait a ce lycée et qui prenait l'option chant mais bon après tout sa Sunny et Eunjung partit et les garçons et moi partis du lycée , Baekho me demanda.

Baekho:Dis Akaru t'habite où ?

Moi:Euh... C'est dans un grand immeuble a 15 minute du lycée au 5etages dans un appartement!

Baekho:Serieux Nous aussi c'est dans cette immeuble et dans l'appartement au 5eme etage aussi on 5chambres tu a eu du prendre celle qui etait en face de ma chambre alors !

Et il me prit dans ses bras tellement il etait heureux qu'on habite dans le même appartements comme demain c'etait le week-end on allait reviser le coréens et ils allait me faire visiter Seoul me dit Nichkhun.

J'espère que sa vous a plus laissez un petit mot alors :)


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir discuté avec Baekho et les autres nous sommes arrivé a l'immeuble et pris l'ascenseur.

Nichkhun:Hey Aku !

Moi*Tout Rouge*:O-O-Oui Nichkhun tu veux quoi ?

Nichkhun:Bah la T'est tout rouge comme une tomate mais pourquoi as-tu pris l'option chant?

Moi:Ah Bas enfait quand j'etais en Françe quand j'avais cours de musique et qu'on devait chanter j'etais toujours le premier a chanter et d'après ma prof de musique j'avais une belle voix donc voilà

Nichkhun:D'accord et Bah..

*Cling*

L'ascenseur etait arrivé et coupa la phrase de Nichkhun. J'ouvris la porte et tout le monde entra. Yoseob allat dans sa Chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Ohno alla dans le salon pour allumer la télé et s'assit sur le divan. Nichkhun (Qui devait avoir TRES faim) Cours à la cuisine et pris des Gateaux. Moi et Baekho allat dans ma chambre pour m apprendre le Coréens.

Baekho*S'assoie sur le lit*:Donc je vais t apprendre le coréen !

Après 3 heure de cours intensif de coréens J'arrivais a parler coréens couramment (Oui j'apprend vite)

Moi*en Coréen*: J'ai faim ! Baekho et moi sortis de la chambre et Puis je sentis mon corps se dirigé dans une autre direction de Baekho et puis entendis une porte se ferme c'etait Yoseob qui m avait pris par le Bras.

Yoseob*Géné*:Euh... Tu peux m aider pour mon devoir de français

Moi*Sourire jusqu'au oreilles*:Bien sur Hyung Alors voyons Voir sa...

Après 30min de reflexion Yoseob et moi avons finis son devoir Je sortis de sa chambre,Il m'emboita le pas et allons ver le salon sur mon telephone il etait 21h30 J'avais pas vu le temps.

Moi:Bon si on commandait a manger.

Tout le monde:OUAIS !

On Avait Decider de prendre des Pizzas on en avait pris 10 au cas où.

Baekho:Aku tu peux me passer ton tel portable s'il te plait je vais entre mon numero.

Nichkhun:Moi aussi

Ohno:Aussi !

Yoseob:Moi aussi

Moi et mon telephone portable c'est une grande histoir d'amour je lui passait quand même Il fit tout le tour de la table mais après Ohno avait finis d'ecrire son numero(Enfin ! ).

Ohno:Dis Normalement ce genre de Telephone na pas d'ecran tactile comment sa se fait ?

Moi:Bah enfait j'ai quelque talent caché enfin deux exactement je peux modifier n'importe quel appareil électroniques et je suis tres agile aussi ! Ils etait tous les yeux grand ouvert comme des portes !

Baekho:Waouh! Bon allez tout le monde on va au lit on doit faire visiter Seol a Aku*Sourire*

Je me dirigeas vers ma chambre et voilà que je me recogne sur quelqu'un qui etait Ohno

Moi:Gomen-ne.

Ohno*Impressionner*:Aku-kun Tu parle japonais en plus c'est trop Chou c'est pas grave Allez bonne nuit!

Il partit vers sa Chambre Et moi dans la mienne. Je me mis en pyjama. Et m'endormis Dans mon lit Après quelque heure de sommeil j'entends quelqu'un entré dans ma chambre me levant en sursaut!

Moi:Qui est là Attention je suis Armé!

?:Euh c'est moi Aku !

Baekho qui venait dans ma chambre a cette heure là!?

Moi:Que se passe t-il Hyung ?

Baekho:Bah voilà j'arrive pas a dormir et j'ai fais un cauchemars. Euh... Je peux dormir avec toi?*fais la moue avec sa bouche*

Dans ma tête je me suis dit que c'etait trop mimi.

Moi:Bien sur allez viens Hyung

Baekho se dirigea vers mon lit et se coucha avec moi je m'endormis vite car il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Le Lendemain. Je me reveilla plus tôt que les autres (Salete de Decalage Horaire) Je m'enleve du lit doucement pour pas reveiller Baekho alla sortir de ma chambre,je me dirigeas vers la cuisine et decida de prepares le petit dejeuner , donc je fis des Pancakes , du riz et des oeuf brouiller sa sentais bon. Je mis tout sur la table quand Nichkhun arriva en trombe en Criant «A manger!»

Moi:Oh L'estomac sur pattes est là déjà *en Riant*

Nichkhun*Vexé*: Attends que je t attrape *Cours vers moi*

Moi: Et bah tu ma attraper vite! On fait quoi maintenant ?

D'un coup Nichkhun me vis un Bisoux sur la joue en me disant merci pour le petit dejeuner Dans l'oreille.J'etais en choc mais s'allait et puis tout le monde arriva Et puis Yoseob et Ohno et moi allons nous habiller pour visiter Seoul je mis un T-shirt Vert avec un poussin dessus pris un de mes short en jean qui m'arrive aux genoux et mis une ceinture avec le signe de l'infinis et des basket noir j'etais prêt pour Visiter Seoul. Nous somme rentre tres tard de cette sortie mais j'en avais pris plein les yeux j'avais vu le palais de Gyeongbokgung qui est tres beau et Puis alla me Coucher tellement j'etais fatiguer. Et Le dimanche Nous avons rien fait sauf les devoir vus que le lendemain on avait lycée.

Voilà le Chapitre4 Finis j'espere qui vous a plus laissez un pitit mot !


	5. Chapter 5

Nichkhun:AaAaAA REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

J'entendis quelqu'un entre et crier dans ma chambre Je pense que c'etait Nichkhun vu a sa voix !

Moi*En sursaut*:Que Se passe t-il !

Entretemps Tout le monde etait venus dans ma chambre ils etait tous en pyjama.

Nichkhun:Bah rien c'est juste pour te reveillez *Riant*

Moi:Baka!

Les autres:Babo!

Nichkhun:Oh ça va je rigole !

Moi:Bon si vous pouviez me laissez je veux me changez moi !

Ils partirent et me laissèrent dans ma chambre donc je me lève difficilement et va prendre ma douche .

Moi*en Sortant de la salle de bain*:Ah Ça fait du bien une bonne douche!

Après ma douche et repris le chemins vers ma chambre et mis mon uniforme et pris mon sac et sortis prendre mon petit dejeuner , tout le monde etait déjà a table et mangeais c'etait Ohno qui avais fait le petit déjeuner tous l'engloutir c'etais tres bon et sortirent de l'appartement après l'avoir fermé et sortirent de l'immeuble et pris la direction du lycée.

Moi:Aujourd'hui j'ai mon option chant qui est a 17h30 et vous ?

Baekho:Aussi c'est Super on pourra entendre ta voix

Nichkhun:Ouais j'ai hâte !

Quand tout d'un coup la voix d'une jeune fille retenti c'etait Sunny et Eunjung Qui etait derrière nous.

Sunny:Salut les Gars , Salut Akaru ça va pas trop difficile?

Moi*Tout rouge*Oui tres bien et toi ? Non ça va .

Eunjung et Sunny etait en mode Choc.

Eunjung et Sunny:Comment sa se fait tu parle super bien Coréen ?

Moi:Faut demander a mon prof Baekho*Sourire*

Sunny:Et bah didons Bravo Baekho !

Baekho:Merci Sunny! Après quelque Discutions nous arrivâmes au lycée et Entrais.

Moi*En regardant l'emploi du temps*:Baekho on a cours en quelle salle et quel Prof ?

Baekho: Je crois en salle 305 Avec Monsieur Gackt c'est le prof d'histoire !

Nichkhun: Aku Attention !

Moi*En regardant Nichkhun*: Quoi!?

Et là Je me prend en truc Super dur dans la Figure et tombis par terre.

?:Oh! Tu peux pas faire attention !

Moi*En me relevant*: Pardon j'ai pas fais exprès Desoler

Et Qaund je relevis la tête , je vis G.O des MBLAQ Il etait accompagner de Bang Yon-Guk des B.A.P et de Akanishi Jin des Kat-Tun il devais avoir 19ans tous.

G.O:Comme tu ma fais mal Je vais te faire mal Moi aussi *rire sadique*Oh c'est quoi sa! *Pris l'objet*

Moi:C'est Mon Porte Bonheur tu me le rends tout suite connard ! Entre-temps tout le lycée etait autour de moi et mes amis.

Bang:Quoi tu viens d'insulter le chef!

Jin:Tu va le regretter petit con ! Moi:Vos Gueules vous deux on vous a pas sonner Et déjà je m'en fous de votre chef! *avec un regard noir*

Ohno:Aku vaux mieux que tu calme S'il te plait.

G.O:Toi on ta pas Sonner ok Alors comme sa on se rebelle la petite grenouille ! *En laissont tomber l'objet* Oups il est Tomber *Ecrasant l'objet avec son pied* Oups !

Moi*En criant Dessus*:Espèce de Gros Enculé de Connard de Merde tu viens peter mon seul souvenir de mon Grand-père Tu vas le regretter! J'enlève ma veste et sors mon telephone portable et donne mes affaires a Sunny et donne mon portable a Yoseob.

Moi*murmurant a l'oreille de Yoseob*:Met de la musique j'en ai besoin.

Il hocha la tête et mis Neon lights de Demi lovato Je m'avança vers lui les Yeux fermé j'ecoute le rythme de la musique , j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et Donna un Coup de poing dans le ventre de G.O

G.O*Presque par terre*:Salaud tu vas le regretter*Se leve et cours sur Akaru*

Moi*Criant*:YOSEOB CHANGE !

Il mit I got a boy des SNSD Et puis je refermais les yeux. Je sentis le Poing de G.O arriver et commença a danser la Choregraphie de la Chanson. Hop! J'esquive un coup et un autre et hop puis Ouvris les yeux je cours vers le mur je pris prise a un casier et sauta et donna un coup de pied en faisant un backflip dans la figure de G.O qui s'ecroula par terre.

Moi*Ramassant l'objet en mille morceaux*:Tu retouche a mes affaires tu le regretteras Petit con !

G.O:Tu... Tu... Vas le regretter toi aussi *Crachant*

Sunny et mes amis etait Bouche ouverte, les élèves du lycée aussi ! Nous sommes partis vers ma classe avec Baekho !

Baekho:Waouh Je te savais pas aussi douer et comment tu fais sa avec la musique Tu est super impressionant!

Moi:Merci mais maintenant j'ai peur mais bon et il a peter mon seul souvenir avec mon Grand-père qui est Decedé et le truc avec la musique je l'ai depuis je suis tout petit !

Après cette discussion et 1h de cours d'histoire(Qui etait Fort interesant) Nous avons rejoins nos Amis a la Cafeteria !

Après avoir manger, nous allions en cours.

Nous Sortimes de ce cours de je sais plus quelle matiere il etait 17h30 nous sortimes du lycée pour allez dans l'autre batiment speciale pour les options. Nous arrivames dans la salle tout le monde etait là de Yoseob à Eunjung. D'un coup on entendait deux voix! une voix Belle et aussi masculine et une autre suave et féminine. La porte S'ouvrit On avais deux prof ! Et là Choc pour moi Le prof masculin etait Sungjong des Infinite et La prof Feminine etait Park Bom des 2NE1. Je poussi un petit cri silencieux.

Boom: Bon Qui est l'élève Français qui a pris cette option ?

Moi*Tendit la main timidement*: Moi Madame ! C'est moi !

Sungjong*Sourire*: Allez viens on va t'evaluer tu vas chanter devant tout le monde et Que vas tu chanter ? tu as le droit de chanter deux chanson cela augmente tes chances *Sourire*

Moi:Euh... Une Chanson de Ailee:Heaven et une Chanson Des Arashi: Breathless.

Boom:C'est Parfait !

Je ferme mes yeux et Commençait par la chanson de Ailee , J'ouvris la bouche et entamas la chanson et quand je rouvris les yeux tout le monde dans la classe etait Bouche Ouverte comme des portes d'eglise !

Moi:C'etait Si mauvais que sa ?

Boom et SungJong: 20 sur 20 Bravo Akaru tu chante super bien bon va falloir travailler ta voix mais sinon c'est parfait !

La sonnerie retentit et les Cours etait Terminer. Mes amis et moi sortons du Lycée et rentron chez nous ! Après etre Rentre tous les Garcons me feliciterent de mes perfomances au lycée et allons nous coucher.

Le Mardi et le Mercredi etait calme il ne s'est rien passer.

Le Jeudi J'etais en cours de Maths avec Baekho Quand le Directeur de l'ecole qui etait Leo des Vixx Il avait 35 ans (Ouii il est vieux) et nous dit

Leo:Voilà Jeunes gens Je vous presente un Nouveau arrivant Allez presente Toi Allez Aurevoir Jeune gens !

Il nous dis son nom Choi Seung Hyun mais prefere qu'on l'appel TOP ! C'etait le TOP des Bigbang il avait 17ans comme moi et venait d'un autre lycée. Et Comme par hasard une Table Vide ! Et il place sur celle-ci ! Après le fin du cours je vais le voir.

Moi:Salut Moi c'est Akaru donc tu est TOP Enchanté *Sourire*

TOP:Moi aussi enchanté.*Sourire plus Grand que Moi*

Moi:Viens je vais te presenter a mes amis il sont super sympas *Le prit par le Bras*

Après Je fis les presentation avec les autre et on discutais et Nous avons appris que il n'avais nulle part où Dormir je lui proposa d'habiter chez nous a l'appartement et de venir dormir dans ma chambre vu que j'avais un tres grand lit !

TOP:C'est D'accord !

Après cette journée longue et eprouvante on dis aurevoir a Sunny et Eunjung . Puis je me retourne et vis Sunny me faire un clin d'oeil je souris et rejoingnis les autres. Je crois que j'aime Sunny enfin je crois.

Le Lendemain.

Après être Arriver au lycée.

Baekho: Aku j'ai ton portable ! Viens le Cherché !

Moi:Mais Hyung Mais Euh! Rends le moi! A-A-Attend faut j'aille au toilettes !

Baekho:D'accord je t'attend en Classe avec TOPie!

TOP:Mais arrete J'aime pas ce Surnom*Tire la langue*

Je Partis au toilette en rigolant et le perdis de suite quand je penetra la porte des toilette pour Homme qui etait là G.O et Bang son acolyte mais Jin etais pas là. Je rentre doucement sans me faire voire

Bang:Tututututu Tu vas où là la grenouille... Reponds !

Moi:Ça se voit pas je vais au toilette!

G.O:On t'a Prevenu que t'allais le regretter

G.O me pris par le Col de mon T-shirt et Puis Bang me donna un coup de pied au ventre ce qui me fit craché du sang et puis me donna un coup dans le visage et je me pris enormement de Coup puis d'un coup Bang arrive tout pres de mon visage je sens son souffle sur mon cou et me dit a l'oreille.

Bang*murmurant a l'oreille*:Fais bien attention a toi et tes amis petite Grenouille

G.O:Allez on s'casse Bang viens !

Je m'effronda a terre quand tout a coup j'entendis la voix de TOP qui s'approchait vers Moi.

TOP:Aku ! Reponds Moi ça va Reponds !

Moi:J'ai mal*pleurant*

TOP:Chuuuuut tout va bien je suis là on va a l'infirmerie.

Moi:Surtout pas S'il te plait rentront a l'appart'!

TOP:D'accord je previendrais les autres quand on sera a l'appartement.

Il me porta et on se dirigeas vers l'appartement. Après que TOP m'est Deposer dans ma Chambre , il alla dans la salle de bain et pris la trousse de soin.

TOP:Je vais retirer ton haut Lève les bras ça va faire un peu mal Voilà. Il me soigna et Lui expliquait ce qui s'etait passer , juste au moment où il allait partir.

Moi:TOP Me laisse pas seul je t'en pris j'ai peur.

Il fis oui avec la tête , Se blottit contre moi et on s'endormis pour le lendemain !

J'espere que vous avez aimez un petit pour me le dire !


End file.
